The Hardships of Marriage
by Goom
Summary: Which tells of life in Howls castle after Sophie and Howl have settled down and happily expecting their second child. It also tells of Calcifer's growing jealousy of a peaceful family life.
1. Chapter 1

Howl and Sophie have settled down and Morgan is now two, Sophie is again pregnant. Abdullah and Flower are happily married and also expecting a child. Lettie's baby daughter is called Katy. Enjoy

"SOPHIE!!!" ,came Howl's voice from the stairs.

"HOWL!!" replied Sophie equally loud.

"WHAT!!!!" they both shouted together, Howl came thundering down the stairs his suit slung casually over his arm. His white shirt was half buttoned and his boots undone, he looked frustrated and angry. But it wasn't this that surprised Sophie though, it was his hair; it was a mess, but strangest of all it was black. Sophie opened her mouth to shout something but was taken a back in surprise. Howl however folded his arms and said again impatiently but innocently, "What?"

Sophie snapped right back to herself, "What exactly have you done to Morgan's Teddy?" she was holding up a worn brown teddy which was feverishly waving its legs.

"Nothing, it was always like that" whined Howl,

"No it wasn't, look!" she replied placing the bear on the floor in front of their two year old son Morgan. The bear slowly wobbled to its worn out feet and walked away from Morgan. Morgan also stood up and started chasing it but whenever he got any closer the Teddy would just wobble faster. Morgan soon gave up and sat down crying,

"I want my Teddy!"

Howl was grinning, but promptly stopped when Sophie turned on his with a face that asked in every way for a long and good explanation.

"It's livelier like that and it doesn't squeak all the time."

"SQUEAK, it doesn't squeak at all now and poor Morgan can't play with it because every time he gets near it, it wobbles away!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand that awful squeaking it makes if you punch it in the stomach! It's not fair on me to have to listen to it all the time!"

Calcifer, who had been snoozing in the fireplace lifted his head and said, "Well, I don't think its fair that I have to listen to him!"

"You can leave you know" retaliated Howl.

"It's raining' said Calcifer blankly.

"Howl, just take the spell off, I can do green slime too now!" exclaimed Sophie with her and on her hips. Howl had only last week covered the entire castle for no apparent reason except that he had worn out his favorite shoes.

"All right I'll take the spell off but it only because of the baby" Howl said rather angrily and waved his hand casually and the bear fell to the floor with a sqeak.

Satisfied Sophie picked the bear up, with difficulty, and gave it to Morgan who happily squeezed it. Sophie then turned back to Howl, "Now you were going to ask me something before."

"Look at this" Howl said pointing to his hair, "It's grey, GREY!!!!"

This Sophie could not understand as far she could see it was raven black, but she knew Howl to well to expect it to make any sense.

"Howl its Black"

"NO look," he pulled one hair out from under his think wavy black hair and showed it to Sophie. It was a sort of very dark grey only just not quite black.

"You'll live" she replied.

"I shall soon have my mid life crisis, then I will shrivel up and die, Ohh the aches of an old man shall soon be upon me!" Howl cried as he sat down in a chair by the fire. Sophie snorted,

"Your twenty nine, that is not old and it's not grey." She sat down next to Howl and clutched her stomach. Howl put his arm around her,

"How does it feel to be married to an old man?" He whispered into her ear.

"I have no clue" she said

"Well maybe it isn't grey but it's not black either!"

Sophie smiled and hugged him, he kissed her. Morgan, who had been quietly playing with his teddy, walked unsteadily over and pulled at Sophie's skirt. Howl bent down, picked him up and gave him a big hug. Calcifer sighed,

"Sometimes I want to meet a nice quiet female fire demon and settle down, but there isn't really much choice and I think the fire needs another log." He said

Howl got up, "I'm going to see Ben about something the king wants"

He gave Sophie another kiss and ruffled Morgan's thick black hair, "say hello to Lettie and Katy for me. Remember that Abdullah and flower are coming to dinner tonight, so you're going to have to tidy up when you get back. Howl scowled, then left.

"Log" said Calcifer

Ok, what do you think? I know there are probably a hundred grammatical errors, just try to ignore them. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is Chapter two. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like it. Sorry Abdullah isn't here yet but he will be in chapter three.

Howl returned late, and looking angry. He was soaked, his hair and coat were dripping and his nose was red with cold. He sneezed, but it sounded fairly fake.

"I refuse to believe that you have a cold" said Sophie who was changing Morgan into smart clothes.

"I will die of a cold he said sinking into a chair" he said sinking into a chair, "I will sneeze and sniff to death!"

Sophie snorted. Howl got up and stomped upstairs whining, Sophie shook her head. Morgan looked really sweet in his little suit, even if Howl had chosen it. He was wearing a light blue and white long jacket and little navy blue boots, he even had a baggy white shirt on. Sophie thought she now knew how Howl must have looked when he was two. She put Morgan down and went over to Calcifer who had conjured a fiery red bowtie and was smiling broadly, he always had liked Abdullah. Sophie sighed, "Put your head down or shoo, I need to cook." Calcifer flew out of the fireplace and soured round the room. He stopped to look at Morgan,

"Another Howl that's all I need!"

"Calcifer!" exclaimed Sophie but not really sounding angry. At that moment Howl himself came souring down the stairs,

"Calcifer, Hot water!" he shouted as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't" said Sophie, "you get out here; you promised to sweep the floor and lay the table! You can get ready after that. Really door you're going to have to let me in!" She stormed into the bathroom and found Howl standing in the middle of the Bathroom, no sign of a cold.

"Make Morgan do it, I have to get ready, you wouldn't want me looking in descent!" Howl whined

"Morgan is only two and you look fine! The table is more important than you're silly hair!"

"But my hair needs a lot of work!" he whined as Sophie heaved him out of the bathroom.

"Sometimes you sound like Morgan, only worse!"

Howl allowed Sophie to thrust the broom into his hands, but instead of sweeping the floor he whispered to the brush and then put it on the floor again. Sophie opened her mouth in indignation but closed it again as the brush got up and started to sweep the floor on its own. Sophie sighed but did not argue at least the job got done that way. Howl headed again for the Bathroom.

"No you don't, door you are absolutely not allowed to let him in until he has sorted out the table." Sophie said

"Sophie" whined Howl, "Come on, Calcifer can do it!"

"Calcifer does enough"

"Yes" confirmed Calcifer who was lazing in the fire.

"Humph" moaned Howl but he cleared the work bench in a very slap dash way and moved it into the middle of the room in front of the fire where he muttered a strange word and the table grew longer, shinier and all together more impressive.

"Why isn't Michael back yet?" Howl grumbled to himself as he threw a table cloth on to the shiny surface of the table, "He could do it!"

"Michael is busy with the wedding plans," Replied Sophie, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Howl threw some plates out of the cupboard; they hovered over to the table. Howl then threw some Knives and forks after them.

"Watch it," said Calcifer, when a fork flew right through his arm.

"Howl, why can't you just carry them, you could have hit Morgan!" Sophie cried.

In response Howl hurled a spoon right at her. It rather lost heart who it got closer and narrowly missed her right ear. It seemed Howl didn't really want to hurt Sophie. The spoon swerved and joined the swarm heading for the table.

"Thank you" said Sophie surprisingly calmly, picking up Morgan, "Calcifer could you arrange some candles please?"

"Certainly" replied Calcifer obviously wanting to annoy Howl. He succeeded, a soup spoon hurtled for Calcifer's head. It stopped right in front of Calcifer's left eye.

"Temper, temper" said Calcifer sending the spoon back to the table.

Howl stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door. Calcifer shook his head and busied himself conjuring candles and then lighting them himself with his little finger so they let off a blue flame.

Sophie put a log on the fire and resumed her cooking.

So how did you like it? If I manage three chapters, you are to cheer because I always tend to get stuck on the third. Again excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, because what ever you say I am sure there are many. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Abdullah's here, finally. Micheal and Martha aren't but they will be enjoy. I want to got to bed.

Howl spent what seemed forever in the bathroom. His muttering soon turned into singing and Calcifer promptly disappeared up the chimney. Morgan played with his wooden blocks and Sophie cooked. Sophie went upstairs to change but Howl was in bathroom when he got down. Calcifer had returned looking pleased,

"The guests are arriving, if Howl doesn't hurry up they'll catch him in his towel!" he crackled gleefully.

Sophie snorted. At that moment Howl did appear, he was wearing a long purple and gold gown with beautiful, shiny, black boots with silver fastenings, his hair was black, thick and wavy, his shirt a crisp white. He looked as if nothing had happened before he had entered the bathroom, but that often happened. It seemed that washing and enchanting himself made him forget all bad in the world. He did a twirl, his long coat tails spinning. Sophie snorted but even she had to admit he looked extremely handsome.

Calcifer did not agree it seemed, he rolled around in the air laughing. Howl ignored him making it obvious that he had not forgotten the table incident and was taking it out on Calcifer.

"What do you think" he said turning to Sophie, he bowed politely.

"I think it is absolutely ridiculous!" she replied laughing. Howl gracefully swung Sophie round and kissed her on the nose. They fell into a laughing embrace. Calcifer went over to Morgan and started mimicking howl swinging a long fiery cape round then swinging the air round. Morgan giggled. Howl gave Sophie a big kiss, and then went over to Morgan picking him up and carrying him snottily to his wooden high chair. He completely ignored Calcifer's eccentric pantomime. Sophie walked over too, Calcifer looked ready to kill; he hated Howl ignoring him though he tried not to let it show but sometimes it just came out.

The Kingsbury doorbell rang and Howl sailed majestically to the door, Sophie shook her head, Calcifer adjusted his bowtie, and Morgan banged his spoon on the table. Howl opened the door, outside stood Abdullah with Flower clutching his arm. Abdullah was wearing a red and gold suit, though not as fancy as any of Howl's thought Sophie as she stood gingerly behind the mass of purple and gold cloth that was her husband, but it flattered Abdullah. His hair was even thicker than Howl's though a little less raven black. This seemed to please Howl a greet deal; he was smiling even more than after he left the bathroom as he greeted Abdullah. Flower was heavily pregnant but no less beautiful; her dress was green and looked very good with her long, black hair that lay loose down her back. She held Abdullah tightly for support. Sophie felt her own swollen stomach, though not half as big as flower's it was beginning to show.

"Howl let them in, it's freezing out there!" Sophie said, "Hello Abdullah, Flower. Nice to see you again"

"It is always a pleasure to meet with you, friendliest of former felines." joked Abdullah, as he helped Flower into a chair.

"Oh, Sophie it smells delicious!" Flower exclaimed. Sophie smiled. Calcifer flew over to Abdullah and quickly tried to grab his attention before Howl, who was seating himself majestically at the head of the long table. A long stream of complements and flattering was heard from Abdullah during the conversation with Calcifer. Sophie checked the roast lamb and then returned to the table to engage Flower in conversation.

"He looks just like his father!" exclaimed Flower as she looked over at Morgan who was playing with a large ring on Howl's finger. Howl was looking rather dejected and trying to grab Abdullah's attention without speaking to Calcifer.

"That's not the only thing they have in common" said Sophie giving Howl a stare which she hoped he would interpret to mean 'stop being such a fool and stop taking it out on Calcifer!' Howl looked her way and scowled meaning he had got the message, but was choosing to ignore it. He finally got Abdullah's attention and turned to answer Abdullah' question. At that moment the doorbell rang again.

So what do you think? I rushed a bit, but I think its OK. Please review and cheer because this is the first time I have made it to three chapters. Again sorry about the grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, I was on holiday. Any hoo here is Chapter four.

Howl swaggered to the door tossing back his hair making Sophie snort. He opened the door to let in a soaking wet Michael and Martha.

"Thank you! It's freezing out there!" exclaimed Michael once he was inside and warm.

"And raining, it's been raining for ages. Is it ever going to stop?" added Martha

"Michael where have you been!" demanded Howl, "I've needed you!"

"Howl!" warned Sophie.

"Hello Michael, It will be nice to have someone normal about again." Said Calcifer smugly from the fireplace where he had been sulking. Michael looked rather uneasy; he shifted his weight and bit his lip.

"Well, err I am not actually going to be coming back to live here……" Michael stuttered.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sophie, Howl and Calcifer together making Micheal looked rather ashamed. Flower stood up.

"Oh stop it the lot of you! If he wants to leave you can't stop him he can't live here for ever!" Flower said determinedly.

"It's none of your business! Michael you have to finish your apprenticeship! What will you do without me?" said Howl accusingly. Abdullah helped Flower backing to her seat and Martha walked forward.

"You can't boss him about forever, Sophie I expected better of you. Of course he will be finishing his apprenticeship; he just won't be living here all the time. We found a small house near the flower shop and he will come for the day." Martha exclaimed. Sophie felt rather ashamed sometimes Martha could be just as strong minded as Lettie. Howl stood with his mouth open. Calcifer looked sulky

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Calcifer said.

"Michael…" Howl whined.

"Good, it's about time you found your own place, and if you're not going to be here Morgan can have you're room, he's getting far too big to sleep in ours. So that's settled, I think dinner is ready by the way." Sophie said and she was probably right seeing as the room was full of smoke. "Howl come and help me with this salmon." Howl stalked over to help. "Michael would you mind draining the rice?" she continued. Michael drained the rice and brought it to the table.

Both Howl and Calcifer were looking sulky through dinner; the only good thing that Michaels announcement for them in Sophie's opinion was that they were talking to each other again. Sophie tried to keep a conversation going and at first it was difficult but soon everyone cheered up and conversation sprung up on its own. The salmon was excellent and the wine flowed freely and soon even Howl and Calcifer joined in the laughter.

Next came desert; a cheese and raspberry pie. Sophie had made Howl do this part and now as she opened the box her suspicion that he had bought it in Wales was confirmed with the big letters across the front that read- _Waitrose's best cheese and Raspberry pie._ She shook her head at him but brought it to the table. She had hoped he might have made his apple pie.

It went down a treat to Sophie's surprise; everyone even Morgan had thirds. Sophie herself had to admit it was quite good and happily helped herself to fourths. She ought to go to this Waitrose place sometime.

I wrote this at seven in the morning so don't kill me. Anyway how do you like it? Please review. Sorry there wasn't much of Abdullah.

Waitrose is a British food store for all who don't know.


End file.
